


You Most

by LegolasLovely



Category: Young Hercules
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Love Confessions, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Hercules and Iolaus once again get tangled up with the Amazons, this time bringing their friend, (Y/N), with them. Usually Iolaus would be stoked to see the Amazons again, but somehow, with (Y/N) around, he can’t seem to pay them much attention.
Relationships: Iolaus/Other, Iolaus/Reader, Iolaus/You
Kudos: 9





	You Most

**Author's Note:**

> Someone please help me I love him so much okay that's all bye but also {Warnings: Some violence, talk of injury, blood, and bruises, fluff, angst for plot}

You sighed as you jumped over another fallen log in your path. “Hercules, you’re supposed to _watch_ Iolaus. Then we wouldn’t be out here looking for him instead of skipping breakfast.”

Hercules huffed. “Why have I been appointed babysitter?” He pushed a low branch out of his way and held it for you until you cleared it. You mumbled your thanks.

“You’re his best friend-”

“So are you,” Hercules said over his shoulder. “If I have to keep an eye on him, so do you. Besides, he’ll be fine. He can handle himself.”

You scoffed. “If you trust him so much, why are we out here searching for him?”

“Because I know that if there’s trouble, Iolaus will find it.”

You’d reached a small clearing in the trees. Sunlight was barely peeking through the thick roof of leaves overhead and the ground was soft with mud and twigs. You’d never been this far into the forest before. Or this far away from the academy. When you found Iolaus, you’d kill him.

As if on cue, the man in question fell from the sky and landed in front of you. Hercules jumped with a startled shout but you rolled your eyes and crossed your arms over your chest.

“Did I scare ya?” Iolaus asked with a smile, leaning in to bump your shoulder with his.

“No. But you scared Herc,” you said.

“He did not,” Hercules said, smoothing his vest. “Why are you out here in the trees anyway?”

Iolaus shrugged. “Because I was bored and I knew you’d come looking for me.” He turned his attention back to you. “Not even a little scared? Your heart didn’t speed up even a little bit?”

“No, but nice try,” you said, stepping back the way you came. “Now, can we please go back to the academy? I don’t have a great feeling about being this far into the forest alone.”

Iolaus caught your hand and pulled you back to him. “You’re nervous out here?” He wasn’t put off one bit by the roll of your eyes. “Don’t worry, I know all about this forest and its creatures. I’ll protect you.” He stuck out his arm and flexed. Your eyebrows flew upwards and you poked the lean muscle in his bicep, making him yelp and draw back.

“Oh, yeah. I’m safe in your hands,” you said.

“You don’t have to be so mean,” Iolaus said thinly.

Your eyes softened and you gave him the first smile he’d seen from you all day. “I’m sorry. I’m just hungry,” you said.

He linked his arm in yours. “Then let’s go get some breakfast, hm?” He led you back through the clearing, with Hercules not far behind, mumbling about skipping meals for friends.

You stepped up on the fallen log you’d passed before, standing on top of it for a brief moment. Instead of landing on the opposite side, your waist was pulled back the other way with a shout of your name. Iolaus pulled you to him, cradling your head against his chest and you heard something whiz by your ear.

“What was that?” you asked, looking back to Hercules. Two arrows were stuck in the tree beside him. They’d missed their intended target: you.

Hercules ran a finger over the feather on one of the arrows. Then he looked to you with wide eyes. “I told you. If there’s trouble, Iolaus will find it.”

“Hey!”

But there was no time to argue. As you ran out of the clearing, a dozen masked figures fell from the trees above, hooting and screaming. You separated yourself from Ioalus and ducked, just missing the hit from one of the warrior’s flying legs. Ioalus wasn’t so lucky. You winced, hearing him go down hard, but you had your own battle to fight.

Two of the strangers surrounded you, using staffs to fend off your punches. Luckily, you’d worked with these weapons in the academy and you had a little knowledge on how to defend yourself. However, when another arrow flew past your leg, you lost your concentration and took a hard hit to the face. Then your arm was twisted behind your back by the wrist, making you cry out in pain. The mask stared at you and held you there. “Who are you?” you asked.

“Let her go!” Hercules yelled. He had gotten a hold of one of the enemy staffs and attacked the masked creature holding you off. Just before he could get a good blow in, all the warriors disappeared, leaving you, Hercules, and Iolaus in the clearing alone.

“You okay?” Hercules asked.

You nodded and thanked him, soothing the mark on your arm from the harsh grip of the enemy. You turned, seeing Iolaus slowly rise from the ground. Hercules held out a hand and he took it, allowing you to see the already red mark on his ribs through his open vest. “They got you good, didn’t they? Are you all right?” you asked him.

He smoothed his hair behind his ear and fastened his vest. “I’m fine.” Then he looked at your face. “Hey,” he whispered, taking your chin in his fingers. “You’re bleeding.” He tilted your head, tucking away a lock of hair that had been jostled loose from your braid. Before he could help you in any way, the flock descended again, capturing you all with your arms behind your backs.

“Are you kidding me?” Iolaus said, struggling against his holder. As they did to you, the stranger twisted his arm, making his shout in agony.

“Stop it!” Hercules yelled in his defense.

“You have us, you win! Stop hurting him,” you said, wincing at your friend’s cry of pain. Then, another hard hit to your face made you fall into the arms that held you. Whoever they were, they had impeccable aim, hitting the same spot as before. Your head ached and you wondered if your cheekbone had popped right through your skin. It sure felt like it.

As you collected yourself, blinking away tears and stumbling, you heard the guys screaming for your release, for the attackers to have mercy on you. They too, received hard blows, each to their ribs, as if they recollected Iolaus’ earlier injury. Who were these warriors?

“Take them to Princess Cyane,” you barely heard from behind one of the masks. You were stunned that the voice sounded female.

“Princess Cyane? We know Princess Cyane. I’m Hercules.”

He was ignored, jostled and pushed forward as the three of you were led further into the forest. You were placed in between your friends, and you couldn’t help but be grateful the enemy didn’t separate you from them. Your stomach sunk as everything familiar vanished and you wondered how far away you were from the academy. Even if a hunting party was sent out to look for you, they wouldn’t venture this far into the wild.

“Who is Princess Cyane?” you asked Hercules. That earned you a threatening hand from the leader in front of you. You flinched and cowered, but the blow never came. Good, you thought. You weren’t sure if you could handle another one. Iolaus watched you carefully. He barely nodded, as if he knew everything would be okay.

With every step you took, the throbbing in your face increased. Your eyelids drooped as you were led far away and your head fell, lolling to the side as you studied your feet. Then mud turned into clean, crisp grass. Ahead was a valley with simple huts and old stacks of firewood. You’d arrived at the enemy camp.

The three of you were pushed into a dark hut and forced to your knees. As you waited to be graced by the princess’ presence, Iolaus scooted closer to you, allowing you to lean on his shoulder for a moment while the attackers weren’t looking. “You all right? You don’t look so good, (Y/N).”

“Iolaus, you will never get a date if you go around telling women they don’t look so good.”

Hercules snorted from your other side. “Yeah, she’s fine,” he said.

“(Y/N), you know I-I’m just, I’m worried about you, I didn’t mean-”

“Hercules!” You looked up to see a woman entering the dark hut. The sunshine was too bright as she set the door flap aside, but you saw she was dressed in what you knew to be Amazonian clothing. She ran to Hercules, completely bypassing you and Iolaus as if you weren’t right beside him.

“Amazons?” you asked Iolaus.

He nodded.

“Release them immediately,” the woman you assumed to be Princess Cyane commanded.

You were lifted to your feet and cut loose. The Amazon who freed you gave you an extra shove into Iolaus when she was finished. He caught you, hand rising to your cheek, still clearly concerned. You straightened, waving him away.

“Why couldn’t they have recognized us before they beat us?” you muttered, adjusting your sleeves.

He chuckled. “Remind me to never make you skip breakfast again. You’re grumpy when you’re hungry.”

You smiled as much as your sore cheek would allow. “Sorry.”

Cyane passed you, walking hand in hand with Hercules. “Come,” she waved. “We have just returned from our hunt and have food to share.”

You were about to decline, say you only wanted to return to the academy when Hercules shot you a look over his shoulder. That, and the ravenous rumbling of your stomach was enough to make you follow them with a roll of your eyes.

A large basket of food and a small, private tent were given to you and Iolaus to share. You were grateful for the time alone which finally gave you a chance to get some answers from your friend. You plopped down on the soft rug and started to munch on the bread you were given, waiting for the steaming, freshly seared fish to cool. You groaned, happy to finally have some food, and fell to lay down on your back. “At least they can cook,” you said.

“Will you sit up?” you heard Iolaus ask, chewing around the chunk of bread he’d stuffed in his mouth.

“No,” you moaned.

“Do it and let me look at your cheek.”

“No.”

He sighed. You watched him scoot around on the rug until he could lift your head and place it in his lap. “Why are you so impossible?” he asked, ripping off another piece of bread with his teeth.

“Because I’m tired. And hungry. And my face hurts.”

“Well, this should help your last problem,” he said, pulling a small vial of white substance out of his pocket. “Cyane gave this to me. Should help with the pain and any scarring.”

“Tell me why we’re trusting these Amazons again?” you asked, closing your eyes as Iolaus tucked your hair behind your ear and tilted your head, giving him a full view of the gash just below your eye.

“There’s a long history there, but basically we’ve helped them, they’ve helped us and Hercules has a thing with the princess.”

“I saw that.”

“Jealous?” he asked.

Your eyes whipped open and he told you to close them again. You did so. “No, I’m not jealous. Hercules can have the leader of the crazy ladies as long as they don’t hit me again.”

He clicked his tongue. “This is already bruising.”

You hummed and flinched when a cold finger smothered your wound.

“Sorry. Am I hurting you?”

“No. It’s helping. It feels good, actually.” You concentrated on his tender touch instead of the painful throbbing in your head. Outside, you could hear music and drumming under singing. It was enough to make you drift off in Iolaus’ lap.

“Don’t go to sleep, you may have a head wound,” he said, bringing you back.

“How would you know about head wounds?” you asked, eyes remaining closed.

“I had one when I was a kid.”

“Makes sense,” you said with a snort.

“Shut it,” he said, but you could hear the smile. 

You sighed and sat up slowly, knowing if you remained on the floor there was no chance of you staying awake. You handed Ioalus another hunk of bread but he juggled it instead of eating it. “What is it?” you asked.

“What makes you think there’s something?”

“I know you. You’re never quiet. You never shut up, actually,” you said, elbowing him.

“I could say the same about you.” Long shadows of the Amazons floated over the tent and you realized the sun had fallen low in the sky. “I’m sorry I brought you out here today,” he said. “Your pain, it’s my fault.”

“No, it’s not,” you said around the bread in your mouth. “You didn’t attack me.”

“If you didn’t come looking for me this morning you wouldn’t have been attacked at all.”

You were not used to this from him. Banter and insults, those you were prepared for, but not this level of sincerity. “I don’t blame you. We were just having some fun that went downhill, that’s all. And through no fault of your own.” You leaned back on your hands. “Now, I don’t really think we should have stayed in the Amazon camp all day, but if you trust them,” you shrugged, “then I trust you.”

He hummed, cutting the hot fish and giving you half. He bit into it and made a small, content sound. “We should bring them back to the academy. Teach those guys in the kitchens how to really cook.”

You snorted and agreed. “Hey, how’s your side? Didn’t look too good earlier.”

“Now, (Y/N), you’ll never get a date if you go around telling men they don’t look so good,” he said, a toothy grin sneaking into his features.

“I’ve had plenty of dates, now shut up and let me look at it.”

He waved you away, moving to get up from his seat on the floor. “It’s fine. I just checked it. There’s barely a mark.”

You saw right through him. “Then you won’t mind me looking at it.”

His jaw stiffened as he thought it over. Then he sighed, and took off his vest. You couldn’t help but wince at the dark purple bruise that covered his ribs. “Oh, Iolaus.”

“Don’t give me that look, I’m fine.” He grimaced as he tried to stand, a rogue grunt escaping him.

You waved him over and tugged a flat canteen loose from the bottom of a bucket. The leather was still cool against your fingertips. “Come here.”

He sat before you and you helped him lean back between your legs until his shoulders were resting on your thigh. You set the canteen over the bruise and held it there, listening to him hiss. “Does that help or hurt?”

“Helps. A lot, actually.” He wriggled in your grasp, grabbing hold of your calf for support with one hand, and hummed. He closed his eyes and you leaned against the pillar behind your back. “Don’t fall asleep up there,” he said with a smirk.

“I won’t if you won’t.”

Neither of you had much time to break your promises. Hercules busted through the door flap on the tent, sending a loud whipping sound through the air. Iolaus flinched in your lap and groaned.

“How are you guys feeling?” Hercules asked.

“Sore,” Iolaus said.

“Tired,” you added.

Hercules snorted, giving a hand to help Iolaus up from your lap. You followed. “Well, rest up because we have plans tonight,” Hercules said.

“Plans?”

You didn’t notice Cyane standing in the doorway of the tent until she spoke. “You all are invited to the banquet being held this evening. We’re celebrating our good fortune. Today is the anniversary of our finding this place to call our home, and now with you we can celebrate good friends as well.”

Before you could speak, Iolaus said what was already on your mind. “We should really be getting back to the academy, don’t you think, Herc?”

Cyane stepped to him and took his hands in hers. “Please, let us apologize for our needless violence. There will be delicious food, and a fire. Dancing? I promise you’ll all have a good time.”

Hercules squinted at Iolaus. “Every time we see the Amazons, you’re dying to spend time with them. Usually, you’d jump at this chance. _Dancing_ with _Amazons_? Come on, Iolaus.”

He shrugged and shook his head like he was breaking out of a trance. “Yeah, you’re right. How can I pass that up?”

Then all eyes were on you. “Please, (Y/N)?” Cyane asked.

You agreed and chuckled as Hercules all but vibrated in joy.

When the sun set, you were invited outside for the beginning of the festivities. The valley had transformed into a meadow of lights as the stars shone from above and the flames of the grand central fire licked the crisp night air. The familiar drumming beat from this afternoon now shook in your chest as you passed the musicians banging and hooting to the sound. All around you were dancing women- twirling, leaping, and flying. They looked completely free, something you’d never quite felt yourself. You realized quickly why the Amazons were legends of their time.

You were led to a cleared spot near the fire which was marked off with heavy woven blankets. Cyane held her hand out, welcoming the three of you to sit down next to the bowls of food and the jugs of drink. You bent, but she pulled you aside. “You come with me,” she said with a bright smile. You shot a look to Hercules over your shoulder and he waved you on, moving to speak in Iolaus’ ear.

Cyane had a tight grip on your hand as she led you through the dancers, into the light of the flames. “I invited the three of you here tonight to apologize for our violence today.” Cyane had to raise her voice to be heard over the roaring of the fire and the drums. She took your hands. “But I especially want to apologize to you, (Y/N). Though we exist in different worlds, you are still our sister. We must work together, not fight one another.”

Life at the academy had taught you how to hold your own in a rank of men. But you couldn’t remember the last time you were surrounded by this many women. The power of their kinship washed over you like rain through a valley. “We are constantly fighting to be seen and to be treated fairly. I understand why your people felt threatened today and I appreciate all you’ve done to make amends,” you said, truly meaning your words.

Cyane nodded, pulling something from her pocket. “Tonight, you are one of us. And tomorrow, when you return home, know we are never very far.” A thick leather arm band was clipped together above your elbow. As it moved, the intricate etchings flashed in the low light. You’d seen the recognizable symbol on every woman in the camp and now you wore it on your arm with pride.

“Thank you.”

Another woman came to you who gently unleashed your hair from its braid and set a crown of twisted grass over your head. Then, you were spun by the hand and you found yourself dancing among the group. The fearless spirit snuck inside you like a quiet flame, then caught like a flint, flying out through your fingertips and toes. You spun, letting your arms fly about where they wanted, kicked your feet and leapt through your new comrades. Your limbs and skin burned but your heart soared. You were free.

“Can I join?”

You whirled to see Iolaus beside you.

“Am I allowed?” he asked.

You took his hand and turned underneath it. “I say you are.” You circled around him, dancing and laughing, but he soon caught up with you, pulling you to and fro and twirling you under his arms. Just a few minutes of his lead left you gasping for breath and landing hard on woven blanket Cyane had first led you to.

“How are you feeling?” Iolaus said, handing you the glass of water he’d poured.

You laughed breathlessly. “Pretty good, actually.” You drank, swiping away the loose drops on your chin with the back of your hand. “Herc desert you?”

He nodded his head to the fire and hummed. You followed his gaze and saw Hercules leaning a shoulder on the pillar of one of the huts with Cyane staring up at him with liquid eyes. His fingers fiddled with hers as they spoke and you couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Am I gonna lose you to the Amazons too?” Iolaus said, pulling your attention back to the blanket you sat on. “You looked pretty happy up there.”

“Nah,” you said, taking the crown off your head and studying it in your hands. The long strands were still a vibrant green, as if they were only plucked from the soil moments ago. “I couldn’t leave the academy. Besides, who would kick your butt in training if I wasn’t there?”

“In that case, maybe you _should_ stay here.” He took the crown and placed it on your head, running the back of his knuckles down your cheek. “The freedom and courage this place has given you… That smile. It suits you.” The thriving fire made his blond curls glow like bars of gold. He pushed them behind one ear and lifted his brows, waiting for you to say something.

So, you snorted. You rolled your eyes and laid back on the blanket, tucking your hands behind your head. “Nice line, Iolaus,” you said to the sky. “You should go use it on one of those dancers up there. I bet she’d fall for it.”

He gave a harsh groan. “Really, (Y/N)? Can’t you ever just… forget it.”

You sat up in time to watch him storm away, past Hercules and Cyane, and into the small village. It took you a moment too long to go after him. After you met Hercules, waving him off and telling him to stay with Cyane, you couldn’t find Iolaus in the darkened passageway between the tents and small huts. You called for him but heard nothing. Were the echoing drumbeats drowning out your voice or was he simply ignoring you? You felt your stomach flip. “Iolaus, please,” you muttered more to yourself than to anyone else.

The maze of huts seemed even more menacing in the dark. The light of the stars only revealed that you were completely alone, now more than ever, if you’d pushed Iolaus too far. You swallowed the tightness in your throat and a rogue whimper escaped at the action. Then you saw it. The tent you had been given earlier to rest in. The flap was still swinging though there was no breeze.

You stepped through, unable to see much when the door closed over behind you. “Iolaus, are you in here?”

“(Y/N), just leave. I don’t want to see you right now.”

“You can’t see me anyway. It’s pitch dark in here.” You fumbled until you found the door flap again, pulling it back and hooking the hide on the pillar to keep it open. A flickering stream of light shone on the ground and up the opposite side of the tent. Before you could look too far, Iolaus crossed you, and left through the flap. You grabbed him. “Wait.”

“(Y/N), leave me alone,” he said, yanking free from your grasp.

“Iolaus, I’m sorry,” you said, taking his arm with both hands now. “Please, just-”

“I said, leave me alone! Let go!”

He’d never raised his voice to you before. His harsh sound sent your eyes burning and you dropped your hands, taking a blind step backwards and tripping back into the dark tent. “I’m sorry.” You were standing in the pool of light and he watched a shimmering tear slide down your cheek. He’d never seen you look so small.

“Me too,” he said, ducking into the tent. “I-I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“Do you really think I should stay here instead of going back to the academy?” you asked.

His hands flew out aimlessly as he shrugged. “Maybe! Maybe then I’d be able to concentrate on my stupid classes instead of thinking about you all the time. Maybe I wouldn’t bring you in to so much trouble-”

“I’d miss you,” you said. “And Herc.”

He snorted and continued his rampage through the tent. “‘And Herc,’ you say. Why is that always the way with you? I think for one second that you might- and then-and then you say something like _that_ and-”

“I’d miss you more.” The smoke of the fire at the celebration had wafted in through the open door flap. He was a haze of golden halos and waving hands, but his blue eyes cut through it all. “I’d miss you most actually, no one else really matters. I mean, of course Herc matters, but-”

In two strides, he’s crossed the tent. A thick thumb waved over your cheek, erasing the stream of spent tears. “I’m sorry.”

“Me t-”

He kissed you. You hadn’t expected it and you wasted precious time being too surprised to move, but once his hand moved around your back, you returned his kiss. You wanted this feeling to last forever- his warmth, his scent, the tickle of the ends of his hair on your cheeks, his arms holding you close. Why had it taken you so long to get here? Maybe if you hadn’t been so snarky for so long…

“I’m sorry I made you feel like I didn’t care about you,” you said as you smoothed his hair behind his ears. “Because I do. I really, really do.” You kissed him again, feeling your heart’s attempt to dance to the drumbeat and break out of its cage. He was so perfect against you, nosing at your cheek as he caught his breath.

“I’m just sorry I’ve been an idiot for so long,” he said, chuckling.

“You’re not an idiot.” He was so close to you, you couldn’t think straight. You couldn’t decide if the smoke was stealing the air from your lungs or if his beauty was. “You’re… I’ve never met someone so-”

“Are you about to be nice to me?” he asked with a smirk.

“I was.” You snorted. “ _What_ was I thinking?”

His laugh tightened his grip around you and he kissed your forehead. “Will you dance with me again?” he asked, leading you out of the tent and toward the sounds of the celebration.

“Yes.”

Later, maybe you’d tell him how loyal and kind you thought he was. How great a friend he’d been to you for so long. You’d tell him he was handsome and smart and courageous. Maybe.


End file.
